


Deja Vu

by queen_abrin



Series: AFTG Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Bingo 2018, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Post-Canon, Proffesional Exy Player, Propmpt: Folding Paper Cranes, Roommates, and they were roommates!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_abrin/pseuds/queen_abrin
Summary: It had been a couple of weeks since Jeremy and Jean had gotten recruited to the Long Beach Otters for a two year contract, and their life together was still settling into place.Written for AFTG Bingo 2018, the Jerejean card square Folding Paper Cranes.





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for any organized event so im actually super nervous. I actually finished this at the time of posting.  
> Follow me on tumblr over at @storyalchemist

It had been a couple of weeks since Jeremy and Jean had gotten recruited to the Long Beach Otters for a two year contract, and their life together was still settling into place.

They’d decided to get an apartment together, since they were playing for the same team and would have a similar routine. They’d gotten a nice apartment, which they had financed themselves. Jean had only rented an apartment once before, during his stint between graduation and getting recruited to the Boston Bears. The feeling of being completely responsible for his own financial wellbeing and having no one or nothing hang over him was as refreshing as the first time had been. 

As the two quickly found out , life in a dorm two years ago was not the same as life in an apartment now. Jeremy was pleasantly surprised at Jean’s ease around him and the communal spaces like the kitchen and living room, when before he had entered and left as quickly as he could. Jean was surprised to find Jeremy wasn’t the health nut he had been in college. He resolved to fix this, much to Jeremy’s dismay. Neither was surprised that their heart raced when they saw each other across the airport Starbucks for the first time in years, although they didn’t tell the other.

Jean had longed to hold Jeremy close to him like he had in his dorm what seemed like eons ago, but he’d forced himself to pull away, smile, act like they had never happened. It wasn’t too bad since their schedules were so irregular

Although they played for the same team, their schedules varied. When Jean was at the apartment in the morning, Jeremy was out at the court for offense training, they were both at the apartment for lunch, then Jean was off in the evening for defense training. Every two days the whole team met for a meeting, collective training, and scrimaging. They saw each other for lunch, training, and dinner. Two out of the three they had spent binging American Vandal and steadfastly ignoring their past. Jean missed their late night chats. Jeremy missed their slow dancing in the kitchen. Neither said anything.

The biggest roadblock, apart from the pining, was grocery shopping. In the two weeks they had lived together, they had managed to accumulate five jars of peanut butter, eight boxes of pasta, no frozen foods,two apples, and three bottles of wine. Jeremy had agreed to go grocery shopping, but only because Jean was about to combust because he had not ingested an orange in more than three days. 

They began leaving notes for each other, mostly on the other’s bedroom door or the kitchen counter. They were mostly saying they had run out of something, had done laundry, and a couple of jokes, from Jeremy. Jean still wasn’t the jokester type.

Jean has been happy to find the awkwardness between the two of them was minimal after their college experiments, but every once in a while he’d get deja vu so strong he had to sit. When he saw Jeremy cooking and he looked up to greet Jean with a smile, when he came home to find Jeremy sprawled on the couch reading with their record player going. 

Jeremy had the opposite. Sometimes he saw changes so small yet so monumental his heart ached that he hadn’t been there when they first happened. Jean hummed while cooking now. He muttered away in French and would absentmindedly make origami figures while he sat with Jeremy. His scars had faded and his jagged edges had smoothed into smooth lines.

It was a quiet night, dishes had been washed and they were nattering about practice or politics. He’d pondedered the change in Jean all day, which had made him quieter than usual. Jean hadn’t commented on his unusual silence, but had instead taken out a pad of origami paper and begun folding away. Jeremy burst out, “Can you teach me?” “

Jean blinked. “Teach you what?” He looked down at the paper crane in his long fingers. “Oh, this?” Jeremy nodded. Jeremy tore out a piece of paper and handed it to him. “You take this edge and fold it over, then half it like this…” In three seconds flat Jean had a swan in his hands and Jeremy’s eyebrows had shot into space. He gestured at the paper crane in the other’s hands before finding his voice, “How the hell? You didn’t tell me you were a witch.”

The corners of Jean’s mouth quirked up, “Shh. Our secret.” Jeremy batted away at the warmth the words caused in him. “Ok, again, but normal mortal speed, please.” Jean gave an over dramatic sigh and began to explain the folds again, much more slowly. 

He was halfway through the fifth step when he was interrupted,“Hey, do you know how to make a tiger? Oh! How about a-” Jean rolled his eyes, “Maybe if you’d let me finish, I could show you after.” Jeremy rolled his eyes back and sat in sullen silence, folding away at his crane. A few more minutes of folding ang exasperated sighs and there were two cranes sitting on the table. 

“Hey! I did it!” Jeremy turned to face Jean, smiling brightly to find himself nose to nose with the other man. WIthout hesitation, Jeremy kissed him. For a millisecond, he panicked so bad he thought his heart either stopped beating or was beating so fast it would phase out of his chest. The Jean kissed back, gently, as if he was just as afraid of messing this up as Jeremy was. When he pulled away, Jean had that dusting of pink on his cheekbones that Jeremy had been so fond of causing. “I missed you. I missed this.” Jeremy said, so softly Jean wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly. Instead of saying anything, he just buried his face in Jeremy’s neck, hoping that would communicate everything he wanted to say but couldn’t. Jeremy closed his eyes. He understood perfectly


End file.
